


NOBLE Singularity (OLD)

by HeyMrJack



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMrJack/pseuds/HeyMrJack
Summary: Noble Six, the Lone Wolf of NOBLE Team has been brought back as a heroic spirit. Since then, he has encountered and fought off many threats, throughout time and space, all of which seek the eradication of humanity. However, what happens when a new singularity in the year of 2557 appears? What should he do when this new threat is himself?Fic is going to be re-written





	1. Chapter 1

_Earth_

_February 21, 2557_

_Infinity Day_

Vice President Orrin Davidson stood at the podium. Behind him were several men dressed in their beautiful Navy Blues. The man smiled, today was going to be the day of a lifetime. Finally, The UEG could commission humanity's most powerful warship- _The Infinity_. So many long years were spent making this ship, as far as he was aware construction of the ship had started in 2544… that would have been 13 years. 13 years to make this powerful ship. He looked at the crowd, the crowd of reporters, of the citizens that he governed, and the brave men and women who were serving within The UNSC.

"Welcome, everyone… before I begin, I regretfully inform you all that our president, Ruth Charet could not be here today and thus, I shall take her place." Spoke The Vice President rather calmly.

There was a note of silence, and finally… The Vice President began speaking.

"For 28 years… we were at war with an alien menace. A menace that took our homes from us, our families from us. A menace with advanced powerful technology, which was almost like magic to our eyes." He said.

"It's been four years long years since the end of the war. And today, we send forth a vessel designed not for battle, but for peace." Said Orin, a proud smile on his face.

"Home to seventeen thousand of our best, of our brightest men and women. This ladies and gentlemen… is the culmination of human achievement. This, is one of the many things that humanity can achieve, no matter what is in front of us, no matter what trials we must overcome. We, as a species can accomplish anything!" Cried the Vice President.

"And I now proudly and officially reveal this wonderful vessel, the vessel we've spent 13 years working on…"

"Today is the day _The UNSC Infinity_ is commissioned! This time, however, we shall not go to war with her, no! Instead, we shall use her to peacefully advance mankind through the discovery of new worlds!" Finished The Vice President.

The crowd went wild, there was thunderous applause and The Vice President couldn't help but smile. Today was the start of a new era… the start of an age of peace for humanity, the start of a new beginning.

Suddenly, however, the crowd's applause stopped as they began staring at something that was behind the Vice President.

"Oh my God, what is that?" A civilian cried out in shock. The Vice President, as well as the officers behind him, turned and their eyes widened as well.

The last thing they ever saw was a bright golden light envelope them.

* * *

Noble Six woke up with a start. Very rarely did the heroic spirit sleep, he hadn't slept in well… a while. There was no purpose for the servant to sleep anymore, and a soldier must always be ready and prepared to face off against any potential threat, so sleeping wasn't an option most of the time.

However, his master, the young boy known as Ritsuka Fujimaru demanded that Six take a break from training, from maintenance, from well… anything that a soldier should be doing.

"_Come on, Six! You need to relax, take a breather! Have some fun!" _The boy had demanded. It had gotten to the point where he was threatening to use a command seal simply because the soldier would not rest.

Six decided he would rest and later, go back to his daily routine when he believed his master had relaxed. He always had to be ready, _always _be prepared.

He sighed. It had been two weeks since Six had been summoned as a heroic spirit in Chaldeas, and already he had been involved in some battles that the former SPARTAN III would have called crazy.

Like fighting alongside the Fifth Roman Emperor, or fighting against the mighty powerful Heracles… then he was brought along to go toe to toe with King Arthur who had been possessed by a holy lance of all things.

Yet, those things didn't feel as crazy as that dream he just had….

Something was wrong, Six could feel it. The Spartan III got up and left his room, he had to check something…

Something was happening in his time or at least a point after his time. It was something bad, nothing caused by Covenant or by Insurrectionists but by something else. He could feel it, he had to check at what was going on!

"Good afternoon, Noble Six." Spoke the voice of the famous Artoria Pendragon. The Spartan III turned and stared at the woman and nodded.

"To you as well, Ms. Pendragon," He said and began walking off at a fast pace.

Da Vinci. Six needed to find Leonardo Da Vinci, and have him check SHEBA. Six shook his head. He needed to see this for himself before going to Da Vinci.

"Six, is there something wrong?" Asked Artoria who had been following him, he looked behind him and shook his head.

"No, there are no problems, Artoria." He said rather calmly. It was a lie, she knew it and so did he.

"It is unwise to keep your feelings hidden from your comrades if there is something I can do to help then-"

Six turned and stared at the woman and finally spoke,

"Get Da Vinci, _now_." The Spartan III demanded. Artoria's eyes widened, surprised by the demand and how he said it. He sounded angry, she knew it wasn't directed at her, or at least she was sure it wasn't.

"I need to figure out how to work SHEBA, I think there's a singularity taking place." He explained. The King Of Knights nodded, she understood why Six was reacting like this, but how would he know that there was a singularity taking place?

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two and The Spartan III sighed.

"I… had a dream. I was here, on Earth and at some event, something about a new ship being commissioned. However, something happened that shouldn't have, a powerful golden light enveloped the area as if it were from a Holy Grail." Said The Spartan III.

"Are you sure that it was real? After all, it was just a dream." She said.

"I don't know if it was real, but I can't help but be worried. If it's real, I have to go, I have to stop whatever is causing all of this." Six said. Artoria nodded, she understood. If she thought there was a singularity or any kind of trouble at her home, she would take up arms and go and defend her home, even if she were alone.

"I'll get Ms. Da Vinci then," Artoria said. Six nodded and thanked her, then rushed off to SHEBA.

* * *

"Something happening in your time?" Asked Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Yes, sometime in 2552. Check that, please." Six said. Da Vinci nodded and he began typing away at the terminal connected to SHEBA.

"Hmm… I'm not getting anything," The heroic spirit said.

"Nothing?" Asked Six.

"No. I'm sure it was just a dream, Six. There's nothing here for 2552," Da Vinci responded.

Six was curious, he hoped it was just that, but he wanted to be extra sure…

He thought back to his dream and tried to remember every little detail that the Vice President said.

"We were at war with an alien menace for… 28 years," He said to himself.

That's right, the war started in 2525! However, the Vice President mentioned that The Human-Covenant War ended four years ago.

Six put two and two together. The war started on 2525 when Harvest was attacked and since it lasted for 28 years, the war would have ended in 2553. Then, The Vice President said that the war ended 4 years ago.

"Check 2557," Said Six.

Da Vinci nodded and did just that, and what she saw surprised him and Six both.

"_Citizens of The UEG! Will you willingly stand by and make peace with those who slaughtered us? Our kind? Took our loved ones away from us?"_ Cried a voice all too familiar to Six.

"_You fools! The Covenant will strike again, they will come back stronger than ever! Do not submit to peace! We must kill the bastards!"_ The voice screamed.

"_I fought, bled, and died on Reach and so did the rest of my team and you want to make peace with The Covenant?"_ Laughed the voice.

"_Remember Reach! Take up your arms, citizens! If you want to avenge your loved ones, avenge Reach, then join me!"_

"_Join the last survivor of NOBLE Team, Noble Six!"_

Leonardo and Six saw it, they saw what was the disturbance, the issue that was causing the singularity…

It was Six, not the Noble Six that was in the room obviously, but a different one.

He wore the same MJOLNIR MARK V armor that Six wore, except this was heavily damaged. There was a hole in the visor revealing a yellow-colored eye and the rest of the armor was dirty and heavily damaged. It had dried up mud and blood all over the once beautiful black armor and it also had scratches covering the entire set of armor.

"I'll contact Master," Said Six. His fears were finally confirmed, there was a threat to the UNSC…

And it was him.

* * *

Jun was confused and at the same time, furious.

What was supposed to be him overseeing the commissioning of the Infinity lead to a clusterfuck, first a man who claimed to be Noble Six was screaming and hollering about wanting to go back and fight The Covenant, then there was a situation not only at the commissioning but also at Voi. He was hearing reports of literal zombies coming from the ground, attacking and biting at the citizens.

Several Fireteams of Spartan IV's were already attempting to take care of the threat, though according to Commander Palmer there were already casualties. These zombies were a lot like The Flood, the only difference is they weren't exactly decaying corpses… it was as if they had super strength, they were almost on par with the Spartan IV's apparently, and they were able to take a hit.

And after taking a hit, they'd knock off the Spartan's helmet and bite into their exposed flesh, thus, infecting them.

"Melanie," Jun called out.

"Sir, we need to evacuate the building-" Said Melanie, Jun's secretary.

"I understand that, but I need to know…"

"Is my suit ready?" Asked the former Spartan.

"Yessir, it's ready and been delivered." She said.

"Good. Put it's location in my datapad and then proceed to evacuate the building, make sure everyone gets out alive." Ordered Jun.

"What about you sir?" Asked his secretary.

"I'm going to have a chat with an old friend…" Said The Spartan.


	2. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, I apologize for this but I am canceling this fic.
> 
> After looking over things and also realizing that again- I fucked up, I am going to be shutting this fic down, if anyone wishes to take it off of my hands that's fine, I'll send the first chapter to you (somehow, I imagine whoever wants this will find a way to take it off my hands)
> 
> I hate doing this, but I believe that I cannot make this fic any good simply by the way I started it off. I know you're all disappointed and so am I, and I hope to do better in the future.
> 
> As of right now, this is only going to stay up for archival purposes until it's taken off of my hands. I guess the best I can do is paste what I have of the second chapter, as I was writing it out momentarily.
> 
> Again, I am just as disappointed as you guys and I will try and do better in the future.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this little snippet. Whoever wants this fic, yes, you will get this part and you can use it if you wish. That or write your own chapter 2, I don't care which.
> 
> -HeyMrJack

Osman stormed through the hall of the ONI facility. The entire Infinity commissioning was a mess! She had no idea what was going on, but she had a good idea as to who knew what the hell was going on.

The God Damned Mage's Association...

This was obviously, magic. There was no way that the former head-hunter and former SPARTAN III that was SPARTAN-B312 survived the events of Reach, I mean, how could he? The planet was glassed and recent footage from a couple of drones that was sent out to the planet spotted a corpse that was wearing armor that matched the Recon armor he had requested to use out in the field.

"Grrrraaahh!"

Osman looked toward her left where the scream came from, and out came a UNSC Marine with skin oh so pale. The Marine attempted to run and bite onto her exposed flesh, but Osman only glared at the sight of the zombie. In an instant, she took out her M6D and smashed the butt of the weapon against the skull of the zombified soldier and pressed the barrel of the sidearm against his head, and swiftly pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

The man's head exploded due to the ferocity of the M6D's explosive rounds, gore and brain matter flew all over and some of it splattered onto Osman's nice and pristine clean uniform. The woman only sighed and let the body fall down. She had to deal with personally killing people before, and the feeling of disgust that she was feeling right now always came over her.

"BB?" She called out.

"Yes, Admiral?" Asked the AI.

"Contact the Mage's Association..." She spoke as she continued walking through the corridor. She heard the loud gunfire from Marines, trying to hold off their former comrades who all have been transformed into Dead Apostles.

"Tell them we need to fix this situation, _now_."

"Of course, Admiral. Also, the base is 78% cleared of Apostle forces. I have begun starting up the security systems, though even with those active it will take some time to get rid of the infected." Responded the AI. Osman nodded as she simply began heading towards the armory. While she was no longer officially, a SPARTAN II, she was trained how to kill like one and she would be damned if she wasn't going to put her training to good use.

"Good. Put the building on a lock-down, nobody comes in, nobody comes out." The Admiral said and silently, she prayed to herself.

* * *

_BANG! BANG!_

Jun's sniper rifle went off like a crack of thunder, and like a bolt of lightning the bullets struck their intended targets. The SPARTAN III snickered, he still was a good marksman even after so long.

The two zombified Marines fell down with ease, they hadn't even known what hit them.

"_This is..."_

There was a voice that spoke, one that was very unfamiliar to him. It was garbled out in static, but he imagined this was someone setting out some distress signal.

"Repeat again, Marine. Signal is clouded." Responded the marksman.

"Sam..." The voice, presumably Sam said. There was more static after that and then he spoke once again. "Uploading coordinates..." Static. "Requesting reinforcements..." More static.

The MJOLNIR GEN 2 quickly received the coordinates from not a Marine transponder, but from a system that was apparently, an older model of MJOLNIR. Jun shrugged it off, maybe one of the SPARTAN IV's got desperate, but it was weird. How did they get their hands on something older than the Mark VI? This was listed as Mark IV.

"Alright, Sam. Hold tight, reinforcements will be coming soon." He said as reloaded his SRS and began running throughout the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Jack is here with a FateXHalo fic (I think this might be the first in FGOXHalo category so yay me?) this is also a nice little late-birthday gift to Halo Reach which had it's 9th Birthday yesterday. An amazing game, despite a few lore and gameplay issues. I've been wanting to do something Halo related for a while and ever since I got into Fate i've been wanting to do something with this.
> 
> I gotta thank Roach99 for helping me out with this and for letting me use his character sheet for Six (Modified it slightly however due to...reasons) which I will be posting here in the AN as well. With each (new) Heroic Spirit that is introduced, there will be a character sheet in the chapter's AN
> 
> Anyways, i've rambled on long enough. Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> Assassin:
> 
> Real Name: Unknown
> 
> Alias: Noble 6
> 
> Alignment: Lawful Neutral.
> 
> Alternate Classes: Rider, Avenger, Gunner.
> 
> Parameters:
> 
> Strength: B(A)
> 
> Endurance: A(+)
> 
> Agility: B (A)
> 
> Mana: D
> 
> Luck: E
> 
> NP: B+
> 
> Class Skills:
> 
> Presence Concealment: A
> 
> \- Once working for a handler as a "Personal Grim Reaper", Spartan-B312 has made entire Insurrectionist bases disappear overnight without a shred of evidence denoting his involvement.
> 
> Independent Action: B
> 
> \- Regularly given to the Archer Class Servant, Assassin has earned this skill through the circumstances of becoming a Heroic Spirit.
> 
> Personal Skills:
> 
> Battle Continuation: A
> 
> Augmentations: C
> 
> Eye of the Mind (True): B
> 
> Hyper Lethal Vector: A+
> 
> Noble Phantasm:
> 
> Fall of Reach: EX
> 
> This allows Six to die Six times. Each time he dies, a member of NOBLE Team takes his place.
> 
> MJOLNIR: B+
> 
> Power armor developed by the UNSC and Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey to combat the Covenant threat. The armor enhances the wearer's strength, speed, and stamina as well as gives them a HUD and energy shielding
> 
> Lone Wolf: -
> 
> A powerful attack from Six. With only a quick few slashes, Six can easily down the most powerful of foes with this ability and they wouldn't even know what hit them.


End file.
